Silver Rose
by aisu-kuro-kitsune
Summary: Moriko Sohma, the fox of the zodiac. Half Mexican, Half Japanese, no one in her family knows what she really is: a ninja. After her parents were killed when they went to defeat an enemy clan, the daughter of the two they killed has come back for revenge.


Dark: NEW STORY!

Deana: We should kill you for not sticking with one...

Dark: so sue me, all I own is my laptop anyway...

Disclaimer:...Would I REALLY be here if I owned Fruits Basket?...yeah, didn't think so

Prologue:

Our Story Begins

A seven-year-old girl with black, white-tipped hair and blue eyes the color of the Mediterranean sea bounced into a room with two other seven-year-old boys in it, a smile on her small face.

"Momiji, Haru, vamonos!"

At the sound of their names, the two boys turned to look at the girl. The blonde-haired boy with chocolate brown eyes smiled happily and ran up to her. "It's time, Mori-chan?"

Mori grinned. "Yup!"

The other boy, whose hair was white on the top and black on the bottom, gave them a blank look. "Where exactly are we going?"

Mori looked into his deep, sapphire blue eyes, her own eyes sparkling with mischief. "On a picnic, Haru, where else?"

He smiled at the look in her eyes. "And what are you planning to do on this picnic?"

Mori gave him an innocent look. "Eat, of course. Other than that, nothing, Haru dear."

"You called me 'dear'. You're up to something."

He was teasing her and as soon as she realized this, Mori decided to play along.

"I am not! I'm a perfectly innocent seven-year-old, aren't I, Momiji?"

Momiji grinned and nodded his head, though you could see the amusement in his eyes.

Haru smirked. "You being innocent is like a fox not being a mischievous and curious creature."

"So you're saying I've never been an innocent child." She said, crossing her arms and giving him a mock glare.

He walked up to her and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek before pulling back and grinning at her. "That, my dear, is exactly what I'm saying."

She scrunched up her nose. "You act like you're so much older than me."

"I am."

She scoffed. "Oh yeah, a few months must be ages and ages in Haru years."

Momiji smiled happily. His two friends were almost like twins. They dressed alike, acted alike, and they both had black and white hair, only the white on Mori was only on the tips of her bangs and hair. Being older than Mori and younger than Haru, Momiji knew he was going to get dragged into their playful bantering soon unless he changed the subject.

"So, Mori, who else is going to the picnic?"

Mori stopped arguing with Haru for a moment and seemed thoughtful. "Let's see...I invited Shi-chan, Ha'ri, Aaya, Kaggy, Yuki-kun, Kisa-chan, Kyo, and Hiro-kun."

Haru frowned slightly in puzzlement.

"You invited Kisa and Hiro?"

Mori nodded with a sweet smile. "Yeah. They may be young, but I love being around them. They're so sweet and adorably cute!."

Now Momiji was giving her a slightly puzzled smile. "Hiro's sweet to you?"

She grinned at him. "Yeah, he's the sweetest little five-year-old boy I've ever met. Except for maybe when you two were small."

Haru and Momiji smiled at that.

"So where are we having this picnic?" Asked Haru.

"In a clearing about ten minutes' walk east from here." She replied.

"How do you know everyone's going to come?"

She shrugged. "I don't. Those who come, come. Those who don't, don't. Now,…I'll race you!"

Before either of them could say anything, Mori ran out the door and towards the clearing, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Momiji laughed and ran after her, Haru following suit.

They both knew very well there was no way they could ever catch up to her. She was the fastest in their family, not to mention the sneakiest.

As Haru and Momiji walked into the clearing a few minutes later, Mori leapt out of a tree and landed in front of them.

"BOO!"

Momiji laughed and Haru just grinned at her.

Mori pouted prettily. "Aww, you two are no fun. You don't scream like everyone else."

Haru's eyes lit up with amusement and his grin became bigger. "But we're not _like_ everyone else."

Mori sighed. "I know, you two are in a class all your own...I guess I'll just have to wait until Kyo gets here."

Haru shook his head, but he was smiling. "You never give up, do you?"

She gave him a blank look. "Why would I do something stupid like that?"

Not waiting for an answer, she ran behind a tree.

"Where'd she so?" Asked Momiji curiously

A few moments later, she came out from behind the tree with a large picnic basket and a blanket. They seemed so heavy that Momiji and Haru wondered how she could possibly carry it all. She was only seven, after all.

She spread out the blanket and placed the basket in the middle of it.

"Five people are on their way." She stated.

Momiji and Haru didn't even bother asking her how she knew. They knew that a fox must've seen the five people she was talking about and told her.

About two minutes later, Kagura, Kyo, Yuki, Kisa, and Hiro came out of the trees. Mori was currently crouching in a branch of one of the nearby trees. Haru and Momiji knew exactly what she was doing and knew she wanted Kagura, Yuki, Kisa, and Haru away from Kyo and the tree she was crouching in. That was easy enough considering Momiji had come prepared should something like this happen.

"Kagura, Yuki, Hiro, Kisa, I have a special treat for you!"

A nine-year-old Kagura ran up to Momiji with Kisa and Hiro right behind her. An eight-year-old Yuki walked behind Kisa and Hiro, making sure they didn't trip.

Kyo was left alone, unsuspecting, in front of the very tree Mori was crouching in. A slow smile spread along her features. It resembled the smile of a Cheshire cat.

_Wait for it...NOW! _

She leapt out of the tree and tackled Kyo to the ground.

"AHHHH!"

Everyone turned around at the sound of Kyo's scream. As soon as they saw Kyo's angry form lying face down under Mori who was sitting on Kyo's back with a smile that resembled a very satisfied fox, they started laughing. Even Yuki and Haru laughed at the sight of them.

Mori sat on top of Kyo, a smug smile on her face. Kyo, on the other hand, started yelling at her.

"Mori, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Sitting on top of you, what's it look like?"

Kyo growled at her and stood up, trying to get Mori off his back. Mori simply wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing herself from falling and have him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now, now. Be nice, amigito mio."

"I'm not little!"

She let go of his neck and stood in front of him with a blank look. "Your point?"

He growled at her and tried to punch her. She swiftly dodged and whacked him upside the head.

"I said 'play nice' not 'come on, hit me'."

Kyo grumbled. "Whatever." He walked over to the rest of the group; they were all eating chocolate bars. Momiji handed one to Kyo and he ripped the wrapper off.

Mori stared at the chocolate bars then slowly walked up to Momiji.

At that moment, Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure walked into the clearing. Seeing the chocolate and the smile on Mori's face, they decided they'd save their 'hello's' for a later time.

"Momiji, mi amor, you have some chocolate for me, don't you?" She practically purred.

Momiji would've blushed had he been older and if he hadn't been so used to it, but, considering he was seven and this happened whenever chocolate was nearby, he just smiled and pulled out a chocolate bar. She gave him a heart-melting smile and he said, "But of course, anything for a beautiful Mädchen." He handed her the chocolate bar and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed both his cheeks then leaned against him and happily ate her chocolate bar.

Hatori and Shigure sweat dropped.

"It's amazing how flirtatious she is at such a young age..." said Shigure.

"I think you're to blame." Said Hatori.

"I think she's just like that." Said Ayame.

Mori turned at the sound of their voices and grinned, the chocolate bar was long gone by now.

"Shi-chan! It's so good to see you!" She ran up to the trio and gave Shigure a hug. He hugged her back with a smile.

"Same here, Mori-chan."

let go of Shigure with a grin then launched herself at Hatori. "Ha'ri! I've missed you!"

Hatori smiled down at her. "Mori, you saw me twenty minutes ago..."

"It's been _forever_, hasn't it?

Then she let go of Hatori and jumped into Ayame's arm, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Aaya! Missed you too, did you bring me a present?"

Ayame laughed and hugged her. "Yes, I brought you a pretty dress. It's back at the main house."

Mori's eyes lit up with happiness. "REALLY?! Oh, thank you!" She hugged him tighter before jumping out of his arms and landing gracefully on the ground... where she was attacked by two small blurs known as Kisa and Hiro.

"Mori, Mori, will you play with us?" Asked Kisa.

Mori laughed and ruffled Hiro's hair before placing a kiss on Kisa's forehead. "After we eat, alright?"

They grinned up at her. "Ok!"

Mori kissed both their cheeks and smiled. Hiro blushed and rubbed at his cheeks while Kisa looked down at her feet in embarrassment. Mori laughed and picked up Kita, smiling at her.

"Mi'ja bella, how've you been?"

Kisa smiled shyly. "Good."

"I'm glad," She set Kisa down and wrapped her arms around Hiro's stomach, lifting him up and placing another kiss on his cheek. "And how's mi'jo chulo?"

Hiro wiped his cheek again as he talked to her. "I've been doing good...why do you call me 'mi'jo'?"

Mori crouched down, enough so that his feet could touch the ground. She kept her arms around his stomach and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "It's just something I picked up from my papi."

"Why does _he _say it?"

"Because he's Mexican," She let go of Hiro and grinned. "And Mexicans are special."

She walked over to Yuki and kissed both his cheeks and hugged him tightly. "Mi vida..."

Everyone turned to stare at her. _My dear? _

Mori grinned sensing everyone's confusion. "What's up?

Yuki smiled down at her. "Not much, Mori."

"Have you decided to be my boyfriend yet?"

"Mori, I'm not going to be your boyfriend..."

She replaced her grin with a pout. "Aww, but I'm just trying to take you away from Haru."

Yuki gave her a weird look and she started laughing.

"I'm just kidding."

Walking over to Kagura, Mori held her arms wide open. "Kaggy!" Kagura stretched out her arms too. "Mori!" They hugged. "I've missed you so much!" They cried together.

The guys all sweat dropped.

"You saw each other forty-five minutes ago..." said Kyo

"Has it really been that long?"

Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji started laughing.

Mori smiled and pulled back from Kagura.

"Since we're all here, let's sit down."

Just as everyone was about to start eating, a twelve-year-old boy ran into the clearing, breathing heavily.

"Moriko-san, Moriko-san!"

Mori looked up at the young man. "Akira? What's wrong?"

Akira was obviously trying to avoid her eyes. "Your parents..."

Mori seemed confused. "My parents? What about them?"

Akira took a deep breath. "They're..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Dead..."

"Eh-heh," the small smile that had been on her face faltered. "I though you just said my Mami and Papi were dead... you were only joking, right?"

A tear rolled down Akira's cheek. "I only wish I was joking...but they're really dead..."

Shock and sadness crossed everyone's faces while disbelief appeared in Mori's.

"Come on," she laughed. "You know you're lying." She turned a desperate face to Hatori. "Ha'ri, he's lying right?" Her laugh turned hysterical. "Please...tell me he's lying."

Hiro and Kisa ran up to her with worried expressions.

"Why is Mori sad?" Asked Kisa.

"Because Tio and Tia are gone..." replied Mori sadly.

Hiro stared at her. "But...but they'll be back, right? Tia and Tio will be back right?"

Mori hugged them tightly and sobbed. "No, they're never coming back. We'll never see them again."

She let go of the grief-stricken children and covered her face as she sobbed.

Haru sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. He rubbed her back in soothing circles trying to calm her down.

A vague though crossed her mind as she curled into his chest and sobbed. _He really is like a brother to me..._

While this happened, Hatori was getting all the information from Akira, who was looking miserable.

After Akira left, Momiji and Hatori walked up to them.

Mori turned to look at them, her face soaked with tears.

"Ha'ri, they're gone...they're really gone..."

Everyone saddened even more at her words. They had never heard Mori sound so helpless, so sad, so...broken. She had always been such a happy and energetic child.

Hatori took Mori from Haru and cradled her in his arms. She clenched her small hands in his shirt and began sobbing again.

"It can't be true! They can't leave me alone!"

Hatori kissed her cheek gently and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Mori, but it's true. Akira said they were found next to the river with their weapons beside them. They had left for a very important mission, and when they didn't come back, people were sent to look for them…Kunai and Shuriken were found embedded in their bodies and scattered all around them."

"Nice job of sugarcoating it." Mumbled Shigure.

Mori shook her head in denial. "No...NO!" She thrashed in Hatori's arms, causing her to fall to the ground. She landed with the grace of a cat and ran with the agility of the animal she was cursed with.

"Mori!"

She heard her name being called, but she had no intention of going back to those who called her.

_No! _She ran through the forest she knew like the back of her hand, tears leaving a wet track along her face. _They can't possibly be gone!_

She tripped over the root of a tree and hit the ground hard. She didn't bother getting up as loud sobs consumed her and shook her body.

"Who am I kidding?" Her voice was as quiet as the wind. "I knew this would happen sooner or later. They're gone and they're not coming back."

"That's right," Mori's head snapped up at the sound of another voice. "They're not coming back…" A girl with short blonde hair pulled back into two pigtails dropped from a tree. "And neither are _my_ parents, thanks to yours."

The girl snarled at Mori as she sat up and placed a carefully blank mask over her face.

"And who are _you_ supposed to be?"

"I am a ninja from the Aisuko clan," She turned sharp violet eyes in disdain on her. "Hoshi Aisuko, the daughter of the two ninja who were just killed by your parents."

Mori's eyes narrowed as she stood up and casually slipped a hand to her hip, where a kunai happened to be hidden.

"I've heard of you," she slipped the kunai from the sheath in her hip and slipped it into her sleeve without letting Hoshi see it. "You're the Sohma clan's sworn enemy." She smirked and managed to look down at her, even though she was shorter. "You guys are a bunch of good-for-nothings. There's no way you'd _ever_ be able to beat anyone from the Sohma clan."

Hoshi snarled at her. "Listen, squirt, I am 12 years old. I could beat a little shrimp like you with one hand behind my back."

Mori shrugged and tossed an insulting smirk at Hoshi. "So you're five years older than me, big whoop. You're still a member of the Aisuko clan, and no member of the Sohma clan has ever lost to an Aisuko. I don't plan on letting that tradition end any time soon."

Mori suddenly threw several shuriken at Hoshi, pinning Hoshi to a tree by her close. A blood red rose imbedded itself in the bark next to her face.

Mori turned and walked off. "I may be seven, but I'm a _way _better ninja than you'll ever be."

Hoshi snarled. "Mark my words, girl, I'll be back to haunt you. Don't let your guard down."

Mori gave a dismissing wave of her hand and vanished into a puff of smoke.

* * *

VOCAB:

vamonos-Let's go

amigito mio-my little friend

mi amor-my love

Mädchen-girl

mi'ja bella-my beautiful daughter

mi'jo chulo-my gorgeous son

mi'jo-my son

papi-daddy

mami-mommy

tio-uncle

tia-aunt

Dark:-grins- review, review, review! if you please


End file.
